


P[OPC]ORN

by cartmanbraaaaah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanbraaaaah/pseuds/cartmanbraaaaah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when he came across that damn folder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trigger

It was a normal thing.

Really it was. Hinata’s a completely normal adolescent boy and it was completely normal that he’s also interested in these kinds of things. It’s human nature. Part of growing up.

So why does it bother him so much?

He can’t sleep, it feels weird as fuck thinking about it but it doesn't leave his mind. Ever since that incident…

He didn't intend to, never did. He hadn't wished to discover such a thing, even though it’s pretty common sense. But. **_But_**. It just so happened that he was in Hinata’s house and it just so happened he was using the orange-haired boy’s laptop and it just so happened that he accidentally opened a folder that happens to contain, well, things that men are interested to. And it’s not sports-related, for that matter. It’s more on…the sensual part of—Ahh what the fuck. It’s porn.

 _‘Shocked’_ would be a proper term to describe what he felt at that time if _‘shocked’_ included finding it hard to breathe and your mind short-circuiting. Okay, so maybe he overreacted. But what can he do about it? He’s a very reactive and emotional person. The idea of Hinata watching porn and…and…uh, **_tending to his needs_** has traumatized—not really but it felt that way—him because…the **_images_**. My god, the images. Never had he wanted to bang his head on the wall if it could stop himself from imagining things he shouldn't imagine as a friend, as a teammate, as a straight guy and as a human being with morals.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s not **_oblivious_** to this kind of stuff. He watches and he…yeah. Sometimes. When he needs to vent out some stress. It happens a lot now that he’s in highschool. And he admits that it has once or twice crossed his mind if the other boy also do whatever it is that teenage boys do whenever they’re alone with complete access to the internet, or in ancient times, access to some medium like, per se, a magazine or whatever. _Surely, Hinata faps_. Yep, he has assured himself of that a shameless countless of times. Wow, now that he thinks about it, doesn't he seem like a freaking pervert?

 _“Huh…he’s got good taste.”_ He finds himself saying as he opened—yes, it doesn't make sense but he opened them out of curiosity…yeah, _**curiosity**_ —the videos, skipping through them. But seriously, speaking as a fellow male species, the stuff is good. He’s beginning to see Hinata in a new light and he wanted to kill himself for his disturbing thought process.

 _“Kageyama, the bath’s rea--”_ The familiar, upbeat voice stopped and so did he. He froze in his seat, hand hovering on the mouse and eyes dead-set on the particularly wide screen as the video continued playing in **full fucking screen**. Thankfully, the audio was muted.

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FGCUK FCISDAUCK FAGAKASNDASDAKEJALSKDIAKWLEJALKSDJLASKJDLASJDKSAJDLASJDKAJDLSJLAJD SHIT SHITS HTISTHS STHIS THSIT SHITS STHSIT SIHS SHIT and his mind completely shut down.

…

How would you describe the silence but suffocating and damn hell awkward? It felt like years before one of them decided to move. Hinata did.

 _“AHHHHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE HELL!”_ These were the only things he understood from the shorter boy’s outrage as what came next was a barrage of incoherent sounds and noises.

Hinata rushed towards the laptop, pushing Kageyama away and shutting it violently. He didn't need to look to know just how flabbergasted the other boy is. He can freaking feel it in the air. _Oh…fuck_.

 _“Y-you w-w-w-what why I ah fahak gahhhh!”_ Hinata continued to exclaim as he pointed an accusing finger at the taller boy and Kageyama’s not sure what his face looked like right now. Probably weird.

He stared at Hinata’s flaming face. He wanted to laugh. But he knows he would also look like that if someone found out he was watching porn. He would probably look worse. This is so awkward.

 _“Ugh…J-just…go to the bathroom…”_ Hinata managed to squawk out as his voice slowly got softer and softer as he crouched down and buried his face in his arms in all fragility and defeat. Fuck, is he crying?

Kageyama wanted to punch the wall in frustration but he figured he should just excuse himself and get the fuck out of the room. Oh god, he wanted to go home. He’s not sure if he can stand the pure awkwardness that’s waiting for him in the not-so-far future.

Okay, so he was caught finding out that Hinata watches porn by Hinata. Why did he not just shrug off that folder? Why didn't he just close it like a normal person and move on with his life? Why did he have to fucking **_play_** the videos? Why is he still thinking about it? Why did this have to happen? Why why why why why. All thoughts of him being a logical person is now shattered to pieces.

He let out a tired sigh. He just wanted to die. Hinata probably felt the same.

The ceiling seems to become even whiter the longer he stared at it. The water felt really good on his skin and he was becoming really hazy and when he becomes hazy, weird thoughts enter his mind. Weird thoughts like:

_“I wonder what kind of face he puts on when he finishes…”_

**_Fuck_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PUHAHAHA this idea has been sitting on my mind for quite some time and I just needed to get it out of my head. Hope you enjoyed~ More to come! Constructive criticisms are very much welcome! Thanks for reading! :]]


	2. Three

Kageyama stared out the window, seemingly lost in his own little world. It was a particularly rainy day and it’s times like these that he feels like he’s a protagonist in some manga, casually looking out the window just because his seat happened to be beside it and thinking about life and shit.

_“—yama!”_

Hm? What’s that? It sound like someone’s calling out his name.

_“Ka--…--yama!”_

There it goes again. He feels sleepy watching the raindrops slide down the window.

_“Oi! Kageyama!”_

His entire mind was pulled back into reality as a hard object came in contact with his skull, making him jerk to the side in shock. He shakily turned his head to the source of disturbance, his insides slowly burning with anger. Who the fuck dared to fucking throw a notebook at hi—Oh, it’s the teacher… _Crap_.

* * *

 He willfully dragged his feet through the empty hallways, sighing tiredly. For the third time that week, he got chewed out by his homeroom teacher, scolding him for the recent absence of his attention in class. Can’t really blame them because it’s so painfully true. He’s just **_so_** out of it lately. Like really out of it that he doesn’t even care if he’s currently late for volleyball practice. He knows he will be scolded by his captain but nevertheless, he still continued walking like he got all the time in the world.

He loved volleyball. Volleyball is his life and there’s no way in hell he will lose interest in it. It’s the most valuable thing in the world for him. But…well…Let’s just say he finally found a reason to somewhat grow to dislike attending practice.

The sound of the metal doors opening garnered a few attention as a scowling Kageyama walked in the bustling room, ignoring the questioning stares of his teammates. It’s only a matter of time now…

_“Kageyama.”_

He didn’t even flinch as he heard the deep voice that always gets on his nerves, _especially_ when it calls his name incredibly slow like this. He’s in deep shit and he knows it.

 _“I’m sorry for being late!”_ He immediately bowed, bracing himself for the worst. _“Again…”_

A sigh reached his ears. It sounded like a relieved sigh but at the same time it seemed troubled.

 _“Do you know how many times that makes now?”_ Daichi questioned, hands resting on his hips as he stared at the still bowing boy.

 _“…Three…”_ The word spill out his mouth bitterly. He has been late for volleyball practice three times. Three **_fucking_** times. If only he wasn’t caught in more concerning matters right now, he definitely would feel shittier about this pathetic behavior his.

 _“And…?”_ His captain asked expectantly.

 _“I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”_ Kageyama said almost immediately. Another sigh.

_“You’ve also said that for the third time now. Kageyama, what **really** is the matter? I heard you haven’t been paying attention to your classes lately. Are you seriously alright?”_

He knows his senpai meant well. He was only worried. But he can’t help but feel annoyed because…ugh, it’s also the third time he had asked that. Like, jesus christ can everybody just stop asking if he’s alright? He’s completely fine! It’s just—

At the corner of his eyes, he sees a flash of orange.

Just—

He had that stupid smile plastered on his face like usual.

Just—

 _“It’s nothing. Sir.”_ He felt like he needed to add _‘sir’_ just for assurance.

_“Hmm…alright. Go warm up.”_

**_Finally_**.

 _“Yes!”_ And he scurried towards a corner to finally be left alone by the world and do his warm up.

Daichi scratched his head in confusion, observing his kouhai with a worried look in his eyes.

* * *

 Kageyama followed the floating ball with his eyes, not blinking once as it perfectly landed on the tips of his fingers as he sent it flying to the other end of the court. Feels great…The sound of the ball hitting another person’s palm and the sound of it slamming on the gym floor brings a satisfying feeling.

An overly enthusiastic shout resounded all over the gym as a certain orange-haired midget bounced around in joy of spiking the ball.

The setter could only stare dumbly, azure eyes momentarily connecting with tangerine ones before the latter turned away too quickly. There’s that feeling again like he’s about to puke.

It’s almost been a week since that **_incident_** happened and as you may have guessed, it’s the reason why the dark-haired boy’s life is currently in shambles and why…him and Hinata haven’t been talking. Or looking at each other, for that matter.

Okay, for the last time, they **_may_** have taken this all too seriously. I mean, come onnnnnn. They’re ignoring each other just because he discovered the other guy’s porn. Who…who ignores each other for that? Like, duhhh it’s porn? It’s actually supposed to be an object of ridicule? Normal friends would just laugh it off. But the question is: are they considered _normal_ teenage boys? And are they even friends?

Fuck, Kageyama couldn’t even explain just how freaking awkward that night was. Like, he spent almost an hour gathering his courage to enter the goddamn room and when he did, a surprised Hinata welcomed him and they just kind of stared at each other for what seemed like forever before he eventually looked away and walked towards the bed and they didn’t speak to each other for the entirety of that night. When morning came, they still didn’t speak to each other as they quietly ate the breakfast prepared by Hinata’s mom. But they **did** bid farewell to each other when it was time for Kageyama to go home. It was only for a moment but the casual nod he gave at that time and the obviously forced smile on the other boy’s face made it seem like everything’s alright. Except that it’s the complete opposite of that as they still didn’t talk even if they passed by each other in school or when they’re in practice.

Kageyama was almost fine with the not-talking thing since it brought some peace to his life but he seriously can’t stop thinking about it and it bothers him to no end whenever their eyes would meet and Hinata would immediately look away. And almost everybody around was nagging him about it.

_“Are you two fighting?”_

_“Why are you mad at each other?”_

_“You guys should make up.”_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP! They are **not** fighting nor are they mad at each other. Okay, maybe Hinata **_is_** mad at him because, well, he obstructed with the guy’s privacy and now things are fucking awkward between them.

He knew he should’ve said something at that time. But what? Who knows if he would only make it worse? He always does. And just breathing was so difficult at that time more or less talking?

 ** _Sigh_**.

It was his fault, he knows. He should be the one to clear this up. And so…

 _“Hinata.”_ He reluctantly called out before the shorter boy could walk out of their dressing room. Thankfully, they were the only ones left there. _*nods nods*_ The odds are in his favor.

The spiker stopped in his track, freezing momentarily before slowly turning his head towards his teammate, eyes glued to the floor.

Kageyama coughed awkwardly in an attempt to clear his throat. He feels like he’s bullying a little kid.

_“Can we hang out today? I need to tell you something.”_

_Gulp_. His hands are sweating again and he’s nervous.

Hinata’s eyes went wide as he finally met Kageyama’s gaze. His lips parted slightly in an attempt to say something but nothing came out. He could only nod slightly as they walked out of the musky-smelling room.

Time for some serious talk. Or not.

 


End file.
